lcddemfandomcom-20200214-history
The List of locations
LcdDem has a large variety of areas to explore, all of which are different in their size and theme. There are a total of eight different starting areas, which are all accessible via the Nexus. Many other areas can be discovered in deeper areas of the Dream World found by searching the areas found within the doors in the Nexus. The following page contains a short summary of every area. Note: the names given to these areas are not official. Real World Chie's Room A small, oriental styled room where the player starts and ends the game. This area acts a hub for the game, in which the player can go to sleep and enter the Dream World, save the game by using the small blue diary located in front of the television, enter outside onto the room's balcony area, or play the console-based game NEJI. Starting Areas Chie's Room The room in the dream has no game console and sketchbook. Open the door to enter to the Nexus. The bed in the Dream World could lead to 2 types of random event: When Chie go to sleep in her dream world bed, it will have a 1/6 chance make the screen fade to gray, to view the orbs and effects you currently collected; if Chie gets the Axe effect, it will have an extra 1/6 chance make the screen fade to red, triggers the nightmare event. Nexus The Nexus works as a hub of the dream world. There is a door to Chie's room and eight other doors leading to the main dream worlds. Atlantis World An underwater world with fishes swimming over the screen. The area is also filled with corals, pillars, empty houses and rocks. Rainbow Tiles World A colorful world with colorful, voice-making tiles. The Sneakers Effect is found here. Hexagon World A dark world filled with hexagon-shaped buildings and bricks. The Helmet Effect is found here. Sandy Swamp World A world with a dark-orange background, orange tiles and pale-green structures. Stained Glass World A dark area filled with bright structures that resemble stained glass windows. The Sea Slug Effect and Eyeball Tree Orb can be found here. Pink Block World An area with big pink blocks in a field of green grass. The Spacesuit Effect is found here. Purple Eye World/Holes World An area with a greyish background and multiple-eyed monsters. There is also a sub-area connected to the Tile Maze. The Axe Effect is found here. Clover Garden World A wide garden with clovers, rocks and flowers. The Pajamas Effect is found here. Nexus (0.030).png|Nexus Atlantis (0.030).png|Atlantis World Rainbow tiles world.png|Rainbow Tiles World Hexagon World with Lights.png|Hexagon World Sandy swamp world.png|Sandy Swamp World Stained glass world.png|Stained Glass World Pink blocks world.png|Pink Block World Purple eye world 2.png|Purple Eye World Clover Garden world 2.png|Clover Garden World Deeper Locations Locations are in alphabetical order. Orb-rooms are not included. Aquarium Exterior A separted part of the Rice Field. The exterior is accessible via the Teleport Maze. Aquarium Halls A Greyish hall with multiple little aquariums. The Aquarium Orb is found here. Box Maze A pale-green maze that has access to many locations. In older versions, the box maze was located in one single building in Sandy Swamp World, but in 0.030 it got seperated in two different buildings. The Jellyfish Orb is found here. Clocktower A huge clocktower with a large staircase on the inside. The Clocktower is found in Steampunk Town. The Clockwork orb is found here. Cloudy Walkway A world with gray clouds and a long bridge. The Blue Planet Orb is found here. Dark Highway A long, dark highway, as the name suggests, where the Flower Rave Event and Dog Effect are both found separately. Dream House A little house reached by collecting all orbs and going through the Monochrome Beach's central portal. Eye Building An area that can be accessed by going through one of the Pink Block World's buildings. Interacting with the moving green square takes Chie to the Tile Maze. Glitter Matrix World An area with a starry sky background and a big blue web. The Medamaude Orb and the Strawberry Effect are found here. Gray Walkway A murky area that connects Rainbow Tiles World and the Overgrown Factory together. Green Ruins A green area with vines on the wall and rocks on the ground. The Blue Sky Orb is found here. Japanese Apartment Three-story building where Chie can change her menu style. The Starry Sky Orb is found here. Lily Garden An area where the Forest Orb is found. It is a huge lake with lilies, and Chie must move around through narrow paths. Mining Complex The Mining Complex is accessible via the Sewers. The Goldfish Bowl Effect is found here. Monochrome Beach / White Desert One of the largest worlds. Monochrome Beach connects to eight different worlds together. Night Woods This forest is reached by the sub-area of Clover Garden World. The Library Boy Event occurs here. Overgrown Factory A factory where the Parka Effect is found. The factory is abandoned and overgrown with green plants. Park The park can be reached by going to the north from the Rice Field. The Machine Orb is found here. Purple Sea A huge sea with small islands.The area resembles Yume Nikki's Pink Sea. The colour of the Purple Sea was changed to aqua in 0.030. Purple Tower A long, dark tower. Like the Purple Sea, Purple Tower's colour was changed in 0.030. The Yukata Effect is found here. Rice Field A huge rice field accessed from Hexagon World. The Potted Plant Effect is found here. Sewers A dark green area that can be reached from Atlantis World. The Moon Effect is located here. Silver Ruins An area greatly resembling the Green Ruins, but with a silver color and different patterns. The Red Sky Orb is found here. Steampunk Town An old town with brick buildings and Flos Vitae.This area connects to the Japanese Apartment and Clocktower. Teleport Maze A huge maze with little squares used to teleport. The Aquarium Exterior is accessable via a one-way teleport. Tile Maze One of the largest areas. This connects areas leading to different orbs. Resembles Yume Nikki's Hell. Tower Complex A light-blue tower which can be accessed via Tile Maze. Chie has to climb up to reach the Lily Garden. Aquarium exterior 2.png|Aquarium Exterior Aquarium hall.png|Aquarium Halls Box Maze 4.png|Box Maze Clock tower1.png|Clocktower Factory.png|Cloudy Walkway Dark Highway.png|Dark Highway BAAAAW.png|Dream House Eyepath or something like that.png|Eye Building Glitter matrix world 2.png|Glitter Matrix World Grey walkway.png|Gray Walkway Green Ruins.png|Green Ruins Japanese apartment outside.png|Japanese Apartment Flower lake 2.png|Lily Garden Mining complex.png|Mining Complex OH MY GOD IT'S AN NEW AREA.png|Monochrome Beach Night woods portal.png|Night Woods factories again.png|Overgrown Factory Park.png|Park To me it's still green lemonade world.png|Purple Sea Funky music.png|Purple Tower To the hexagon world!.png|Rice Field Sewers.png|Sewers Silver ruins vending machine.png|Silver Ruins Steampunk town + flower villager.png|Steampunk Town Teleport Maze entrance.png|Teleport Maze WHYYYY SOB.png|Tile Maze I love this area way too much..png|Tower Complex Category:Location